


Bakso Cinta

by rifai



Category: Sekoting
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rifai/pseuds/rifai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Budi dan Rustam berantem. Apakah mereka bisa balikan lagi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bakso Cinta

**Author's Note:**

> Baca dialog Rustam dengan aksen Batak, dan bayangkan suara/logat Budi seperti mas-mas Jawa yang lemah lembut nan kemayu.

“Mas Budi!”

“Ono opo, dek Joko?”

“Dipanggil sama yang di atas.”

“HAH?”

“Iya, dipanggil sama Rustam. Dia lagi di lantai 5,” jelas Joko. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa wajah Budi pucat seketika, namun ketika ia selesai menjelaskan berubah menjadi normal lagi. “Oh, ehm, gitu toh… Ada apa, ya?”

“Saya juga nggak tau, mas. Tapi kayaknya mas harus cepetan deh. Soalnya tadi Mas Rustam marah-marah,” kata Joko sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang kutuan. “Ngomongin soal bakso, atau apa gitu.”

“Yang bener, dek? Waduh, mampus aku…” “Lah, emangnya kenapa?” “Kemaren saya ngasih bakso ke Sasha,” kata Budi. Hati Joko berbunga-bunga mendengar nama pujaan hatinya disebut. “Tapi… saya gratisin 5 mangkok…” lanjut Budi.

“Ya ampun. Terus?”

“Iya, terus waktu dia minta nambah, saya lupa, tadi udah ngitung sampe mana. Jadinya dia gratis 34 mangkok.”

“Astagfirullah Budi, pantes Bang Rustam marah. Ya udah sana, cepetan! Kayaknya ntar lagi jadi Titan, tuh. Udah ganas.”

"Hihihi, Mas Rustam, ternyata nggak cuma di ranjang aja ganasnya. Hihihi.” Budi tertawa-tawa genit sambil mencolek pundak Joko. Joko merinding seketika. “S-Saya permisi dulu ya, pak. Mau ngintipin Mik… eh, main capsa sama Connie. Selamat ulang tahun!” kata Joko, bahkan tidak berpikir tentang kalimat terakhirnya. Begitulah Joko. Kalau disentuh banci ngomongnya jadi ancur. Makanya dia tidak mau mangkal depan SMU Kaijou kalau malem. Takut dicolek lekong terkenal, Kise Ryouta. _Mulai sekarang gua kalo beli apa-apa ke Yamirah aja deh. Daripada ke koperasi ketemu anak buahnya Kise_. pikir Joko.

* * *

Dengan tergesa-gesa akhirnya Budi sampai di lantai 5. Di sana, Rustam sudah menunggunya. Entah kenapa dia memilih ketemuan di lantai 5. Gerobak baksonya juga ada disitu. Mungkin minta bantuan Mikasa.

“Budi,” pria yang memiliki nama lengkap Rustam Barokah ini memulai.

“I-Iya, mas?”

“Aku dengar dari Sasha, kau memberikan 45 bakso gratis?”

“Hah? 45, toh, Mas? Tak kira 34…” Budi menghela nafas. “Ampun, Mas. Aku lupa…”

“Kau harus bayar ganti rugi 225.000. Aku tak mau bicara dengan kau lagi.”

“Tapi Rus—“

“Aku tak mau mendengarkan alasan-alasanmu.”

“Rustam, aku—“

“Tidak, Budi. Kita sudah selesai.”

Budi menatap pujaan hatinya itu dengan sendu. Tak disangka-sangka, hubungannya dengan Rustam harus berakhir juga. Ia tak bisa apa-apa ketika melihat Rustam merobek spanduk yang tadinya bertuliskan “Bakso Barokah & Fubarsyah”. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata ketika melihat Rustam merobek bagian “Fubarsyah”.

“Aku tak butuh kau lagi, Budi.”

Budi mengangguk lemas. “Iya, Rus… Terima kasih untuk semuanya selama ini.”

* * *

“Mas Budi kok lemes amat?”

Budi menghela nafas. Eren, yang mampir ke koperasi untuk beli yupi buat Rifa’i, ternyata menyadari tingkah aneh Budi. Sejak Rustam memutuskannya, Budi seperti tak punya semangat hidup. Ia tak pernah mencolek-colek santri lagi. Bahkan baju-baju koko miliknya yang berwarna flamboyan tidak ia pakai lagi. Setiap kali ada yang minta dilayani, ia tak pernah lagi tersenyum.

“Mas, kerudung abis ye?” tanya Eren. Ia sedang melihat-lihat rak pembalut. _Kok cireng bungkusnya begini_? tanya Eren dalam hati.

“Waduh, saya belum belanja, dek. Kok mau beli kerudung, ono opo?”

“Itu, gua mau beliin kerudung buat Sasha. Kerudungnya sobek semua.”

“Hah, piye toh? Kok bisa robek? Itu kan dari kulit Titan.”

“Dia frustasi, katanya sih gara-gara sejak Mas Budi kagak ikutan jualan bakso, bakso-nya Bang Rustam jadi kagak enak. Kata engkong gua sih, enak-enak aje sebenernye, tapi kurang kasih cinta.” jelas Eren. “Babe gua yang baru pertama kali nyobain bakso aja bilang gitu.”

“K…Kurang kasih cinta?”

“Iya, sama katenye sih, suka ada rasa asin-asin gitu."

“Wah, iya toh?” Budi menjadi tertarik. Asin-asin? Rustam tidak pernah pakai garam kalau bikin bakso. Jadi apa yang bikin bakso buatannya bisa asin sejak Budi keluar?

“Iya. Gua juga ntar mau nyobain, penasaran abisnya. Armin ampe merem-merem saking asinnya, katenye. Ndeso amat tu anak ye? Mana kutunya suka jatoh-jatoh lagi,” Eren sewot, teringat ketika Mikasa sempat menjauhinya gara-gara ketularan Armin. Bahkan Rifa’i saja jaga jarak.“Mas Budi ikutan aje, terus liat kok bisa rasanya asin-asin gitu.”

Budi mengangguk-angguk. Ia pun berencana untuk menutup koperasi lebih awal. 

* * *

“Bang Rustam! Bakso tiga! Bihunnya dikit aje! Yang satu kagak pake sambel!” teriak Eren sambil menyebutkan pesanannya.

“Hei Eren, tunggu dulu. Empat? Buat siapa saja kau pesan sebanyak itu?” tanya Rustam yang sedang mencuci piring. Budi mengintip ember yang digunakan Rustam. Sepertinya isinya air bersih.

“Buat gua, Sasha, Joko sama Budi bang!” jawab Eren. Ia duduk di samping Sasha yang tengah menikmati teh botol-nya.

“Nikmatnya tak tergantikan… Teh Botol Jokooo…” nyanyi Sasha. Sementara Joko hanya senyam-senyum sendiri.

“Ihh, Sasha, apaan sih… Masa aku teh botol…” kata Joko.

“Ihh, terserah aku dong, daripada kamu jadi yupi, ntar diuber Rifa’i…”

“Hahaha, bener juga ya… Kamu pinter banget deh.”

Budi menatap kedua sejoli itu dengan perasaan miris. _Dulu kita pernah kayak begitu, Rus… Tapi itu dulu…_ pikirnya. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Rustam menaruh mangkok bakso di depannya. Caranya menaruh mangkok milik Budi agak kasar dibanding yang lainnya. Eren sudah menikmati bakso yang diberi Rustam. Secara pelan-pelan ia mencicipinya. Ketika ia menelan bakso itu, mukanya terlihat masam. Ia berkali-kali memejamkan mata sambil megap-megap.

“Gila, bakso apaan nih? Wuasin bener!” komentarnya sambil mengibas tangannya. Joko mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

“Iya woy, asin banget. Kayak sayur asem!”

“Asin sama asem beda, tolol,” cela Eren. “Bang Rustam! Ini bakso dikasih apaan dah? Asin amat!”

“Hah? Maksud kau apa?” tanya Rustam galak. Jiwa barbar mantan pemulungnya keluar.

“Ini, rasanye asin banget. Kagak kaye bakso! Saking asinnya, gua kira popcorn,” kata Eren.

“Iya, mas, aku juga ngerasa begitu. Asin bener toh?” Budi menyetujui.

“Hei Budi, bedanya duit dan pendapat kau adalah aku minta duit, tapi aku tak minta pendapat kau,” seru Rustam ketus.

“Tapi emang asin banget kok, bang,” kata Sasha.

Sesaat Budi merasa kalau Rustam melihat ke arahnya. Begitu ia melihat Rustam, sang titisan Titan itu langsung melihat ke arah Sasha.

“Begitu menurutmu? Abang mengaku, abang tidak tau kenapa bisa se-asin yang kalian bilang. Tapi—“

“Bang Rustam, bakso satu, dong,” Ustad Ipin yang tiba-tiba muncul menyela omongan bang Rustam. “Nggak pake bawang ya bang, tapi sambelnya banyak.”

“Baiklah,” seru Rustam seraya berjalan ke ‘dapur’nya. Budi memerhatikannya masak. Semua tampaknya dilakukan secara normal oleh Rustam.Namun kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

Rustam menangis!

Budi terkejut. Kenapa bang Rustam, lelaki macho yang ia idam-idamkan itu, menangis? Budi saja baru tahu kalau Rustam bisa nangis. Tetesan air mata Rustam pun berjatuhan ke bakso-baksonya. Jadi itu penyebab semua bakso mendadak asin!

Budi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Rustam.

“Rus, kenapa kamu nangis?” tanyanya lembut.

“Nangis? Siapa yang kau bilang nangis.”

“Ah, abang, nggak usah malu. Aku lihat kok, tetesan air mata abang… Jadi karena itu semua bakso buatan abang menangis. Tapi kenapa abang tak pernah menangis—“

“Ah, bahlul sekali kau ini Budi. Masa kau tak tahu mengapa aku menangis? Itu karena kau tak ada di sisiku!” teriak Rustam ala sinetron. Satu warung pun menoleh ke arahnya. “Selama ini kau selalu membantuku. Tapi kini kau telah pergi. Dan aku-lah yang menyuruhmu pergi. Tapi kenapa hati ini yang sakit?” Rustam memejamkan mata sambil meremas-remas bajunya. “Aku… tak ingin berpisah denganmu, Budi. Maafkan aku. Aku selalu memikirkan uang. Aku tahu, bagimu uang itu tak penting. Yang penting kita bisa bersama. Aku tahu, Budi. Sekarang aku mengerti…”

“Iya, Rus… aku sudah maafkan, kok…” kata Budi.

“Wah, sudah season berapa ini?” tanya Ipin.

“Baru season 1 kok, pak,” jawab Eren.

“Maafkan aku, Rus…” “Iya, maafkan aku juga, Bud…”

Budi dan Rustam pun berpelukan suka cita. Sasha, Joko, Eren dan Ipin yang asyik menonton mereka pun tersenyum bahagia.

 _Kapan ya, gue bisa kayak gitu ama Sasha…_ pikir Joko.

 _Ah, Joko, kapan ya kamu kayak gitu?_ pikir Sasha.

 _Ah, yang kayak begini mah gua udah sering sama Rifa'i_ pikir Eren.

 _Indahnya… Mending Petra atau Hanji ya?_ pikir Ipin.


End file.
